


Alone

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Inspiration, Other, Poetry, day to day thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: You don’t know what it is... The feeling…





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, my thoughts always came this way, cause most of the times I feel lonley, and if I can put pn paper what I feel it wpould make me feel better
> 
> And hope you can enjoy it

 

_You don’t know what it is_

_The feeling…_

_That you have when you are alone_

_It fills you…._

_Feel how it rips your mind like a piece of paper_

_You don’t know how to name it_

_Don’t know how to describe it_

_You only know_

_That you are alone…_

_And no one can help you_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr too @lizzy29792


End file.
